Imprisoned (revised)
by Reinxkay
Summary: Legolas smut... that pretty much sums it up. There is a little bit of story/background near the beginning. Possible two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the last upload of this to anyone coming back x.x I have no clue why it came out all coded up like that!. Now then**…**This is basically just smut because I don't want to bring sex into my Calemirai story just yet and needed to get it out of my system lol! This is meant to be a two-shot but I don't want to put of the second part until I get at least a few reviews to let me know that people like it as it is a little... well.. Not what you usually see as far as Legolas stories go... I will leave it at that XD read on at your own risk and tell me what you think lol**

She looking him over with more then a little interest. She had never seen an elf before, and from what she heard he was quite an impressive one. From what she could tell she agreed. He was tall... at least a head and a half taller than her, with flaxen hair that spilled over his shoulders and trailed down his back, and despite his captivity seemed rather well-kept. What drew her in most however were his intense greyish blue eyes -despite them leering at her with an almost uncomfortable intensity. She couldn't help but wander just what it was concealed under the jerkin and pants he wore, but she would not wonder for long; not if he was smart and played nice.

He had been found at the edge of her city, and though it took many guards to take him down, they had managed to catch him. It had been many lifetimes since an elf had been seen in their region so they asked what it was he was doing sneaking about. And though he may have been set free if he had only cooperated he decided instead to stay silent. It had been many weeks since he had been taken into the dungeon, and it took her until now to bribe her way in to see him.

She was the daughter of a low ranking official, so she had heard about his arrival through a bit of eavesdropping, and had been doing odd jobs ever since. If it wasn't for her brother being part of the guard she may never had found an in... at least not soon enough to find him in such a splendid condition.

"You're no officer.." He muttered. his voice low, yet still somehow melodic. She had heard that to be a trait of elves and was rather pleased to see that it truly was.

"Aren't you observant... what gave me away?" she mused. It couldn't be that she wasn't even five and a half feet in height.. or that she was in a dress after all.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly, his voice giving away how sour he was towards her.

"No worries... I could care less why you are here... I am interested in other things... I have read many books about elves... but have never seen one for myself. I want to know things that books do not tell..." She moved closer to him then, circling about as she examined him. He was taller than most men she knew, and was quite lean from what she could tell. Never had she thought a man of any race could be so beautiful, And she wanted to see all he had to offer, after all she had paid well to have her chance to do so! "And... I may be able to get you out of here... If you agree to teach me what I want to know." She grinned as she reached out brushing her fingers gently over his shoulder.

He shrugged away, his eyes widening as he realized -at least to some degree- what she was proposing to him. His lips parted as if to say something but no words came out. She giggled softly.

"Need I explain better, Elf?" she asked rocking onto her toes to be as close to his face as she could reach. His body stiffened though he could not pull far, as his binds limited his movement.

"I understand just fine!" he barked, a look she couldn't quite read filling his features. "So what then, you plan to force yourself on me right here? I hardly think you would be satisfied if you tried such a thing. Men are not so easy to force." again she laughed.

"Of course not, silly thing. I would take no pleasure in trying to find my away around those shackles at your wrists, nor would I have the first clue how to pull such a thing off with you held standing like that. I can get you freed from there... And I promise once out of here I could inspire what I must to get what I want from you. After which you would be free to go. Is that so bad?" A soft pink entered his cheeks, spreading all the way to the tips of his ears- something she found to be oddly cute- before he looked away from her, his eyes trailing to the ground.

"I could never do such a thing. I don't know you, Not even your name. And what kind of man would I be if I sunk so low to earn my freedom." she gave a small sigh before taking a step back.

"A free man... " She said simply enough. She had never known any man to be so apprehensive about an offer to be taken to bed by any woman, and she prided herself on being a fairly attractive one... though she was beginning to doubt herself some if he was this pretty and a male.

"There is no honor in such a thing." He retorted. She tilted her head curiously. He was definitely different from any man she had met before. She wondered if all of his kind were so prudent... regardless it only made her want for him all the more.

"There is ever honor to be earned in the bed? from my knowledge there are many men who frequent brothels and still fight for their land, protect the innocent, and look to be hero's in the eyes of many. are you saying they have no honor because they have lust?"

It was he who tilted his head then, his brow furrowing some. There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"Those men are not me. All men have their own standards to live up to. I cannot expect a woman like you to understand mine." She smirked then, folding her arms across her chest.

"You know nothing of what kind of woman I am... though I am offering to give you a peek, if you would only be bold enough to take it" she sneered. She then moved in to him once more, placing a hand on his chest; caressing slowly up to his neck, where her fingers tangled in his golden hair. "Just because I have desires it doesn't make me a whore, nor does it make me a bad person. It only makes me an honest women to admit I have such things... are you saying that you have no wants at all? or that I am not appealing?... or perhaps you are just a liar... should I find out for myself? I wonder..." the fingers of her other hand trailed down from his chest to the belt which held fast at his waist.

"How about a new deal... If I can prove that I inspire passion in you as well... then you come with me... and follow through with my request... if not..." She began to tug at his belt, slowly loosening it. "Then I will let you free without anything at all in return." He tensed slightly, though he knew there was little he could do to get away from her, at least while he was chained up as he was.

"H-how... do you plan to prove s-such a thing?" He asked through already shallowed breaths. She pressed her body softly to his, as his belt finally came free.

"Hmm... how indeed?" Her eyes flashed with desire -causing him to both blush and to stare stunned at her. Her hand then slipped into his pants, just enough to tease his hip line with gentle strokes. Her other hand moved to his neck, her nails trailing gingerly over the soft tan skin up from his neck to the point of his ear.

His eyes closed in response as tiny bumps rose on his arms and the back of his neck. She wished she was only just a bit taller so that her lips could reach his exposed neck, but she would make due with her hands... at least until her point was proven. Already she knew the answer, but she was not done with him yet... she wanted him to confess his attraction after the jab he had made at her, and she would draw it from his lips before long she was sure.

"P-please... stop this" He pleaded breathlessly, thrashing his head to pull away from at least one of her hands.

"Why? are you getting a bit heated perhaps? Is desire taking hold?" He bit his lip then, taking in a deep breath in attempt to clear his head. She could see it in his features. She was already under his skin... She could nearly see the events playing through his mind that he tried to shake free of. Her hand moved farther south then, the tips of her fingers barely grazing over his manhood, which had already begun to thicken with want. She let out a soft noise then, only half on purpose. He was not even close to fully aroused and yet his member was already quite sizable.

"That's not fair!" he snapped, as blood filled his face.

"How is it not? if you have no desire then this sort of thing should not bother you...and if once I've tried my damnedest you still say you do not have want then I will stop." She had to admit it was almost sad to see him trying so hard to push back the primal desires and failing... though not enough that she would stop. She dropped to her knees then, though with how tall he was she was nearly too low for what she wanted to do next. her hand worked slowly up and down his stiffening shaft until it hardened fully, at which point she pulled it free of his pants- a blessed feeling she was sure with how tightly they must have felt with such a large bulge trying to break free.

He began to protest again until her lips pressed gently to the tip, to which he let out a shaky gasp. Her lips parted then, her tongue dancing over the head of his member in slow twirls, drawing a soft moan from his lips. She wanted to taunt him more, but she was enjoying herself far too much. However much he protested, his body reacted just as she would expect of a man, and she was quite thankful for it.

Her lips slid over the tip then, as she began to suck softly, her tongue still teasing him as she did so. His head fell back then as he tried to muffle the soft panting that hissed past his lips. for a few moments she continued before drew back, looking up to admire the beautiful elf-man before her.

As quick as she pulled free however, his eyes dropped pleadingly to her. "Wait!...Please d-" He stopped himself, pursing his lips, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Please, what?" She asked as innocently as she could muster. She saw an odd mix of hatred and desire fill his eyes then as he fought himself within his mind.

"Why... why did you stop?" He finally asked, defeat evident on his face.

"Because... I said I would" she answered, her fingers running teasing trails up and down his length once more.

"I... didn't protest again..." He muttered,

"you didn't take back the protest either... and I would not finish a man against his will." She said slyly. His face sank and for a moment he was quiet before finally in something of a whisper she heard him speak again.

"Please... don't stop." Her lips curled menacingly before she nodded.

"As you request..." With that her lips slid once more over his length, taking in as much as she could before bobbing her head in slow, rhythmic thrusts. She was likely as anxious as he was, for once he finished she would sneak him out of the prison, and have him how she truly wanted, and her core was already warm, and wet with desire for his thick cock to fill her, and she could hardly wait to see him without so many layers.

It was not long before he began to groan with passion, his member quivering before releasing hot seed into her mouth. She swallowed what she could around his length -drawing one more deep moan from his lips- before pulling away, and wiping her lips.

She looked up to him then as his body went some-what limp, pulling the shackles tight on his wrists.

"So then... you agree to come with me?" She asked grinning from ear to ear, as he mustered up the energy to nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I got a few reviews and it would seem at least a few people liked it so here we are! The second part. Please review as I have never really written descriptive erotic scenes in a story before and would like to know any criticism you may have (good or bad, it all helps =D) Also a bit of an announcement. This will be the last part to this story, however I will be writing a sequal (that is not going to be smut lol) as it seems I cannot write anything without getting invested in my OC's lol so keep an eye out if you are interested in learning more about our little elf dominator XD**

**Also a special thank you to ****Kittykawaii4 ****for letting me know that the first upload of imprisoned was not showing up right (totally forgot to include this shout out in part 1!) and again for pointing out that I accidently reposted part 1 when trying to upload this... and now for what you were actually wanting to read! Enjoy. **

Red hair fell in loose tangles which framed her face as she unraveled the tight bun, while the elf shuffled about uncomfortably. She had been quick to leave with him, taking him to a nearby Inn. They had only just made it to the room, and yet he looked like the frightened prey of some wildcat or other great beast.

She decided to be kind to him –at least a little- and to move things along slowly. She remained dressed as she made her way to him, snaking her arms around his shoulders, one hand hooking gently behind his neck as she attempted to lean him down, lifting herself to place her lips on his. He did not stop her, though he remained stiff, his lips pursed tight as hers brushed them. She let out a groan out of annoyance before pulling back some.

"Something the matter?" she huffed impatiently. His eyes studied her face briefly before speaking.

"May I at least know your name?" Her brow furrowed as she looked curiously at him.

"What for?"

"If I am to fall into debauchery, I should at least know who it is with…" He said softly. She blushed faintly, debating for a long while just how to reply. It was true that he deserved to know at least that much… but she was also unsure just how familiar she wanted to get with him. After all, the more you know someone the easier it is to bring emotions into the mix, which she knew for certain she did not want. Still, however, he did deserve to know.

"… Keirawen… My name is Keirawen" She finally said, his features relaxing some as she spoke.

"I am Legolas of-"

"I did not ask!" she belted, leaving him with a look of shock as he recoiled some-much like a scolded child. He was quiet for a moment then, before speaking again.

"Why do you want this?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It does... " He muttered simply.

"To be honest I did not know what I wanted exactly in exchange for your freedom until the moment I walked in that cell. You're quite a sight... And it's not like there was time to get to know you or anything so I decided to take what I could get from the meeting and this seemed like the most fun."

"Is this something you do often?"

"Why do you feel the need to ask so many useless questions?!" She growled, rolling her eyes in a mix of annoyance and impatience.

"I don't know I will be able to…." Again he shuffled with discomfort. "Perform for you the way you want if I know nothing about you. No matter how talented you may be, nerves can stifle passion…"

"Nerves? You speak as if you have never been with a woman before." She began to tease… until it was she noticed a look of pleading in his eyes, which made her blush slightly at the revelation.

She let out another sigh before sitting on the bed, folding her arms across her chest as she looked over the beautiful male before her. "You are beginning to seem like more trouble then you are worth _Elf_." She muttered before thinking to herself for a long moment. "Just ask me what you need to know, and keep it brief. Do not give me answers in response… from my experience if an affair is going to be brief then this whole life story thing is best left unsaid." Though what she said was true she was beginning to feel compelled to ask more about the elf as well, though she kept up her resolve enough to keep her mouth closed.

He nodded his agreement. "Have you been with many men before?" She looked away then, feeling a bit sheepish herself at the question.

"Right to the chase then huh?... I would not say many… only three before this. I will not give names or any other information about them." He nodded once more, thinking for a moment before his next inquiry.

"Who are you?"

"I answered that already. I am Keirawen…" she said, arching her brow curiously.

"that is not what I meant…" he moved closer to the bed, his eyes locking on hers.

"Who are you that you had the power to free me…"

She pursed her lips for a moment, annoyance building within her at just how personal his questions were. It was nearly enough to kill her mood. "You really do want a life story don't you?! It's really not that interesting. My dad's a noble, and I have two older brothers- my father's heir and a guard, which leaves me –his daughter- basically as his political bargaining chip for anyone who has both power and eligible bachelors as sons. Thanks to brother number two I have a few contacts in the city guard. Are you done yet?"

"Just one more thing I would like to ask." He said softly his brow furrowing slightly. Intensity filling his gaze. "Why do you want me… like this…"

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other for what seemed like forever. She could have lied and said it was just because she wanted to or because he was pretty… but she was compelled to be honest to the fair being before her, though she was unsure why. "I like to read… a lot… Elves have always been one of my favorite subjects though…I've read everything I could possibly find about them…" Her eyes never left his as she continued on. " When I went to see you for myself I only wanted to know more… Things that have been lost over the generations, or were never known at all… but when I saw how striking you were… how intense your eyes were… I decided that with enough searching I could learn everything there is to know about an Elf… But I would never learn how it must feel to be intimate with a creature so fair… and so striking. I don't know if you are of common appearance for your kind, or what… but it wasn't about studious curiosity…I had forgotten that I was there just to learn more about elves… I just wanted a chance to be with you, even at the risk of my intended research."

Her eyes shifted away from him then. She felt her heart beginning to thump against her chest. She loathed the feeling, because she knew what it meant; If she kept on this way emotions may form for this man –Legolas- She thought, though she shook the name from her mind. She had to stop this before she ended up pining for some silly one-night-stand she had been insane enough to pursue. Before he could respond she jumped up, pulling him down into a kiss once more, though this time he was able to ease himself some as he returned the kiss.

Their lips danced together as she began fidgeting with the buttons of his jerkin, one by one tugging them open, his own hands resting gingerly on her hips as they moved towards the bed. He still felt tense, though he was trying –or so it seemed- to progress towards a calmer demeanor.

She was the one who broke the kiss, pulling off his jerkin and under shirt before working the buttons on the front of her dress. His physique was enough to make her cheeks burn. He was lithe, but still muscular. It was plain to see that he was very active –and likely flexible- just from his body alone.

She shed her dress, pulling his hands in to undo the threads of her corset, though she was ready to just cut it free with how anxious she was to feel his skin against her own. He was seeming to get heated as well however as his cheeks flushed. He leaned down, stealing her lips with his own, drawing a soft moan from her.

As soon as she was free of the wretched corset she pressed her bare chest to him, relishing the heat of his fair skin against her own, though he backed away slightly, looking down at her now exposed breasts before swallowing hard, and cupping her breasts gently, massaging them in slow circles.

His fingers groped at the supple breasts, his thumbs teasing at the tiny pink buds that crested each mound, as what sounded to be a low, feral growl erupted from his throat. The sound sent shivers down her spine that spread through the rest of her body. She could not wait much longer. She had never wanted anything more then she wanted to feel him inside her now.

She grabbed his wrists, sliding his hands down her waist –though at first he resisted to move away from her pillowy bust. She let his hands rest at the top of her panties, begging him with her eyes to free her from the last bit of restraining clothes, to which he anxiously obliged. She then unlaced his britches, leading him to the bed, and pinning him to it once he was free of them.

She looked him over from his angelic face, to his flawless chest and muscled stomach, all the way down to his already throbbing member. He was the most perfect sight she had ever seen, and she was ready to feel his splendor filling her. She straddled his lap, his hands caressing her sides as she lined herself up, brushing the tip of his cock against her wet slit. As soon as he felt the heat of her center gliding over the top of his manhood he could not keep himself from gripping her hips. It took all the self control he had not to force her petite frame down onto him, slamming in the whole of his large manhood in one harsh thust –and his desire was evident on his face. Instead she lowered herself slowly, allowing herself time to adjust to the thickness as pressed into her, excruciating inch by inch. He rolled his hips slightly, aiding her in her efforts.

Her body ached slightly from his girth. He was by far the biggest she had ever had, and it was nearly enough to brim her eyes with unexpecting tears, but as she took in the last inch of his length her body began to relax, and she was filled instead with pleasure, electric tingles rolling through her body. He let out a soft sigh as she reached his base, his slender fingers clenching tightly around her hips.

She began to rock her hips slowly then, sliding herself from tip, to base, trembling with pleasure each time he reentered her tight center. But she could not keep up the slow pace for long. She began to grind herself onto his cock, small moans escaping her lips with every thrust. He lifted his own hips, thrusting in rhythm with her to help drive his cock deeper each time she came down onto to him.

She wanted to close her eyes and toss back her head. To just enjoy the feel of his thick manhood thrusting into her, but instead she forced herself to keep her eyes open, relishing the fleeting time she had with the near-celestial man beneath her. She felt her climax beginning to build. And all she could think was how she never wanted it to stop.

His hands moved from her hips to her breasts once more, pinching and twirling her now erect nipples, causing electric pleasure to pulse all through her body, and driving her over the edge. Her whole body tensed, her center constricted around his throbbing cock as she whispered "Legolas" breathlessly, drawing a deep groan from him as he slammed himself upward, driving his member roughly inside her, filling her with hot cum. She sat on his lap for a long moment, allowing her high to slowly fade before she leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

Her hands trailed up his warm chest and over his shoulders, trying to memorize the feel of his soft, yet tough skin as her hazel eyes looked into his waiting for his own high to fade. It was time to say goodbye. She knew it, but she could not bring herself to say it. For a long moment she sat there on him, before finally she lifted herself off, sitting on the side of the bed, and forcing herself to look away.

"I… suppose this means you are free… Elf." She said softly, smoothing her hair as an excuse to keep her eyes off of him. He sat up then, though he did not jump up and leave. Instead he leaned close to her, whispering in her ear with a heated voice.

"I suppose I am… though it is rather late, and with the damage done… I suppose no worse can be done by morning light." Her eyes widened with shock, though he had her pinned to the bed, his lips trailing down her neck before she could even fully process his words.

She had once read, in one of her many books, that elves were unmatched in stamina. That night he proved it to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For those of you who decided to follow my little two shot I have now posted the first chapter of the sequel and decided to post a small excerpt here let y'all know. It will be longer running, with more to do with characters and developing them... but I promise to include plenty of Legolas/Keirawen fun as well. The title of the new story is Aftermath and I look forward to hearing your reviews!**

* * *

It had been nearly four months since her tryst with the elf, and even still she drew on those memories to warm her on the colder nights of her travels.

The affair lasted much longer then she had expected. She had only thought that they would share one meager experience with one another. But one experience became a night, which became a three day long affair.

Her hazel eyes narrowed, then closed as memories flooded her.

He had been quick to lose his shyness after their first time, pinning her down and working his way between her thighs. He had recovered so quickly from the euphoric release that she was caught off guard. More so, he was anxious for more. He looked down at him with hunger in his steely eyes as he pressed into her still-sensitive core for a second time.


End file.
